El mar atrapado en sus ojos
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Lanzó un resoplido exhausto mientras empezaba a caminar en silencio, con la absurda esperanza de escuchar la voz y los pasos de Haru acercándose a él, pero no hubo nada. Solamente silencio. Solamente rechazo. Y él ya lo había sabido desde el principio.


¡Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a mi historia (xD), nótese que soy nueva en este asunto de _Free! _y sinceramente, no sé qué tan bien parada he salido al escribirlo (.w.U), en especial porque la mayor parte de mis ideas venían en la madrugada, mientras hacía mi tarea (xD). En fin, pues, me he decidido a publicarlo con la única esperanza de que ustedes lo encuentren agradable y puedan disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco (:D).

Ya, ya. A ver, anuncios —advertencias, si gustan llamarle— solamente:

(1) _Free! _no me pertenece en absoluto, únicamente estoy ocupando un pequeño rato libre y una buena estrujada de cerebro para realizar esta historia (:D).

(2) Por ser lo que es, un fic, puede contener OoC. Y por la misma razón de que la historia me pertenece, contiene Yaoi. De momento, la pareja principal habría de ser MakoHaru, quizá más adelante Reigisa. También es probable un ligero toque de RinHaru y... ah, ¿Rintori? (xD) —apenas me estoy familiarizando con los nombres de las parejas—.

(3) Ahora, esto es un aspecto importante: Me permito decir que esto es un prólogo y de un fic que probablemente no tenga muchos capítulos, pues soy dada a publicar desmedidamente y tampoco soy del todo organizada, así que tengo demasiados pendientes (x3), pero en cuanto vi esta serie —y esta parejita en especial**—**, me sentí hundida en la increíble necedad de escribir algo de ellos (owoU). Por tales motivos, si alguien encuentra de su gusto la historia, les pido paciencia (xD), y un review (QwQ), para seguir viva.

¡Y con esto, me doy por satisfecha ahora! (.3.) Ahora, la historia (nwn)/

* * *

**(*~((El mar atrapado en sus ojos))~*)**

**Prólogo**

**.**

De pronto ha dejado de escuchar el canto del mar y las gaviotas, el primero tan suave en estos últimos días, que bien podría echarse sobre una toalla y quedarse profundamente dormido. También enmudecieron el pulular de los turistas que van y vienen en la playa platicando de cosas sinsentido, con las grabadoras sobre los hombros, y las familias que construyen castillos mientras ríen contentos, y las madres llamando a voz en cuello a sus hijos, pues éstos corren despreocupados volando cometas de diversos colores, tamaños y figuras —tal vez sin darse cuenta de que han pisado a una de las parejas recostadas en la arena—.

Conlleva poco o ningún esfuerzo olvidarse de que existe un mundo fuera de sí mismo, en especial cuando la brisa le acaricia los cabellos verdosos y le hace estremecerse de placer, porque hace demasiado calor y un viento tan fresco como ése siempre es bienvenido. No, no era difícil ignorar todo sonido, sino encontrar la calma que perdió durante la semana, casi al mismo tiempo que la felicidad. Conforme transcurría el tiempo, se deprimía más y más, hasta que él mismo parecía un cielo lleno de nubarrones grises, cargados de agua mientras los truenos se escuchan en uno y otro lado. Pero los estruendos que Makoto escuchaba desde hace días, se quedaban en su interior, guardándose como secretos que poco a poco lo iban destruyendo.

Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, entristecido e inconsciente. Apretó un poco más los párpados, fingiendo que no sucedía nada; igual a cuando te acercas a la punta de un acantilado y tus piernas tiemblan por la simple idea de arrojarte al agua, y cierras los ojos con fuerza para coger valor…, al darte cuenta, ya estás recibiendo el aire cortante en la piel segundos antes de golpear con la frialdad del agua, que se siente tan reconfortante porque venciste tus miedos, lo lograste y te sientes absurdamente feliz o valiente, como si desde ahora lo pudieras todo en el mundo. Sin embargo, esto no se le acercaba ni remotamente.

Hasta hace unos momentos, aquel alboroto vacacional le resultó hermoso y reconfortante, como si la escena perteneciera a una fina colección de obras de arte, colgadas en algún museo famoso y renombrado por la belleza de sus cuadros. El sentimiento que fingía ser de paz, y que mantuvo a lo largo de sus —ahora— tortuosos días, se desplomó. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, la niebla iba despejándose y el sentimiento con el cual se encontraba, únicamente le producía golpetazos en el pecho; parecía que estuvieran bailando sobre él —y no lo decía por experiencia propia—.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un tranquilo y brillante manto azul zafiro extenderse frente a él, que alcanzaba la playa con un suave vaivén mientras a lo lejos, en altamar, podían verse los pequeños puntitos negros de las embarcaciones pesqueras.

Se le oscureció la mirada. Siempre sucedía lo mismo: Al ver los barcos, sus orbes se ensombrecían al instante, pues la imagen únicamente sabía traerle a la memoria al viejito que se perdió en algún sitio del vasto mar, junto a muchas otras personas.

Por un largo instante, el miedo regresa, pero hace todo lo posible para no retroceder y alejarse; a fin de cuentas, él ama nadar y siente una necesidad de estar siempre en contacto con el agua. Y puede que sea un tanto estúpido, pero quiere más que nada superar ese miedo; está cansado de huirle al tema.

Por eso, aquí y ahora, el mundo se vuelve silencioso para Makoto. Únicamente se concentra en la deliciosa sensación de los pies cuando la espuma y el agua los besan, como cada vez que encuentra el ánimo para acercarse al mar y dejar que las olas arrastren consigo la arena y le hagan sentir, por un segundo en que decide que no le importa en absoluto, que también lo llevan consigo; en parte, le fascina la sensación de que parezca que se está moviendo cuando no es más que una ilusión.

No tarda en inundarlo un pensamiento tranquilo y conciliador al que pocas veces se ha molestado en darle nombre, pues en realidad le parece inútil tratar de expresarlo en palabras que claramente, desconoce. Solamente lo recibe como quien abraza a un amigo con el que no se ha reencontrado en mucho tiempo. Se limita a respirar profundamente el aroma salado, a dejar que el clima —casi— sofocante pase desde su nariz hasta el resto del cuerpo y de nuevo, ya no existe nada que le haga temer.

Una sonrisa asoma por su rostro, aunque a Makoto le alivia tener todavía fuerzas para ello luego de no dormir anoche y la anterior a esa; las sombras bajo sus ojos son pruebas suficientes de ello. Ahora mismo, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo, con el miedo latiendo en su interior y atándole los miembros al suelo, buscó refugio en una mano cálida, suave, húmeda y un poco arrugada. Aún podía sentirla, ciñéndose firme entorno a la suya; la imagen le hizo feliz.

"Haru". El nombre explotó en su interior, muy parecido a un suspiro, haciendo eco en las paredes del cerebro y repitiéndose con una nota cada vez más anhelante, como si de aquellas cuatro letras pendiera su propia vida. Una vez sí que sucedió; de no haber sido por Haru y Nagisa, Rei y él se hubieran ahogado en aquella ocasión…, claro que, el rubio había salvado a Ryugazaki.

Makoto no recordaba mucho de esa noche tormentosa, pues una laguna atravesaba su mente desde el segundo en que se hubiera lanzado al —no tan buen— rescate del chico de lentes, hasta el momento en que despertó. Después, mientras la lluvia besaba su cuerpo y lo empapaba aún más, abrió los ojos y la primera imagen que se abrió paso a través de la inconsciencia, fueron aquellos preocupados ojos azules; tan increíbles como el zafiro y tan vivaces como el propio mar, como si todos los misterios y bellezas de éste se hallaran encerrados en los ojos de su amigo —los que en ocasiones, parecían cambiar de tonalidad de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo; Makoto, que presumía de conocer demasiado bien a Haru, lo notaba siempre—. En ese entonces, al ver que la expresión impasible de su amigo se rompía al inclinarse ligeramente hacia él, se sintió volver a la vida, o quizá todo lo contrario y no podía precisarlo bien.

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho y estómago, llenándole la garganta con un sabor amargo, igual a bilis o metal; perdió la sonrisa y apretó tanto puños como mandíbula, esforzándose en no gritar la frustración que se removía en su interior, riñéndole por salir de sus labios. Pero estaba en un sitio público, y también necesitaba echarse al agua más pronto que tarde.

Necesitaba sentir aunque fuera un poco de miedo racional. Después de confesarle sus sentimientos a Haruka y no tener noticias de él durante casi cinco días —los más insoportables que debió sufrir en su vida—, no sabía qué más hacer para quitarse el peso de encima.

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

El dolor llegó para recordarle lo terrible de los acontecimientos y él debió contener el impulso de llevar una mano al pecho y apretarlo con fuerza, justo a la altura del corazón, consumido por la esperanza de que el dolor físico menguara el emocional.

Porque lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Aún a costa de saber que jamás sería correspondido, Makoto simplemente dejó que las palabras le fluyeran sin control alguno. Sucedió en un pequeño desliz, al encontrarse con esa mirada tan hermosa, que llenaba su corazón con un montón de pensamientos incoherentes entre uno y otro; de pronto, a Makoto se le acabaron las fuerzas. Ya no podía seguir ocultando el anhelo y la desesperación que ocultó durante ¿ocho…nueve años? A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien cuándo fue que sus sentimientos empezaron a crecer por Haruka, a torcerse de manera tan desmedida.

La escena se repitió lentamente en su cabeza: Estiró la mano derecha y la deslizó por los hombros desnudos de Haru mientras éste forzaba una especie de mueca cuando fue a sacarlo de la bañera, donde el agua ya estaba demasiado fría y podría coger un resfriado, o algo peor. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, Makoto tenía la sensación de que estaba buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca del moreno, para tocar su piel sin que sospecharan nada; cuánto daño se hacía, pero en alguna u otra ocasión estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Había sido muy estúpido no apartar la mirada de los ojos cerúleos del otro, lo sabía ahora y entonces. Durante muchos años, Makoto cuidó hasta el mínimo detalle y movimiento, siempre pendiente de que nunca se mostrarán sus sentimientos; aunque el solo hecho de que sus dedos se rozaran, le producían una corriente eléctrica que por poco le hacía jadear.

Tragó saliva y rememoró aquel primer beso; el chasquido que produjeron sus bocas mientras se presionaban una con otra…, mientras el de ojos verdes poseía los labios del otro con ansía, deseo y un amor que trascendería más allá de la muerte. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos, como aquella mirada lo hacía todo el tiempo con su corazón, y apoyó su peso con la mano libre en el borde de la tina. Exploró el sabor de su boca —como a menta— y acarició su espalda desnuda, sintiendo los omoplatos y concentrándose en los músculos ahora tensados del joven moreno, en espera de que éste rechazara el contacto.

La imagen de Rin acudió a su memoria; sabía cuánto quería Haru al pelirrojo, y siempre se dijo que no tenía cómo competir contra éste. Era una puñalada constante en su vida, en la desesperación que le entraba al estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Haru, por la simple y constante presencia del otro en sus vidas, aun cuando se trataba solamente de una imagen mental, una ausencia que marcaba a Nanase incluso cuando no se dignara a admitirlo. Pero Makoto no necesitaba eso en absoluto. Él, que conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, nunca se sintió falto de que éste expresara una sola palabra; prácticamente podría leerlo con la mirada. Eso, por supuesto, era tanto una gran ventaja como una maldición, en especial cuanto se refería a Matsuoka.

Sintió la furia creciendo en su pecho, removiéndose como una serpiente que lanza su veneno, y besó a Haruka con más fuerza, empujándolo contra la tina. Podía escuchar el sonido de tambores, ¿tanto así estaba latiendo su corazón? ¡Por Dios! Daba la sensación de que su pecho le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Ya no importaba. No le interesaba nada más aparte de este fino contacto, que encendió su cuerpo como si le pasaran estelas de luz sobre la piel…, tan cálidas, agradables y embriagadoras; no podría detenerse. Si Nanase permanecía estático por más tiempo —ya fuera por incredulidad más que por otra cosa—, él…él…

No, jamás le haría daño. Nunca intentaría obligarlo a nada.

Pese a que estaba consciente de ello, apretó sus dedos en torno a la piel del otro, rasguñándole y provocando que Haru gimiera adolorido, pero Makoto no se detuvo; necesitaba sentirlo cerca, y lo único que le quedaba claro es que si llegaba a separarse, caería suspendido en un agujero negro, un abismo que, una vez probado el _Paraíso_, le resultaría peor que la muerte o el mismo Infierno.

Él había estado ahogándose constantemente, muriendo cada vez un poco más porque solamente eran amigos y no se atrevía a decirle a Haru cuánto le lastimaba sentirse tan cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Haru eran tan azules como el mar —lo encerraban—, pensó, y entonces supo exactamente por qué hubo una parte suya que siempre temió de ellos. Acaso, cada vez que cruzaban mirada, Makoto temía perderse en las profundidades de aquellos zafiros.

—Te amo. —Soltó las palabras y esperó un no sé qué, todavía rozando los labios de Haru; apenas perceptiblemente, igual que los pétalos de cerezo cuando se posan en la piel.

Para cuando se vio impulsado hacia atrás, no precisamente siendo su decisión, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Al principio, y tan absurdo como es de esperarse, la parte irascible de su persona odió a Haru; después se volvió en su contra el dolor.

El aliento ya se le había escapado y solo hasta que la imagen delante suyo empezó a verse borrosa, se dio cuenta de dos posibles explicaciones: Una, que había dejado de respirar por demasiado tiempo y a seguro iba a desvanecerse ahí; dos, estaba a punto de llorar. Ninguna de las opciones le pareció mejor que la otra, y mientras aspiraba una fuerte bocanada de aire, se debatió sobre qué debía hacer justo ahora para contener las gotas cálidas que le amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

—Makoto —la voz del moreno sonaba tranquila y contrastaba completamente con el sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas—, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿A caso tomaste algo _raro_?

Él quiso tener la fuerza para reír y decir que sí, que posiblemente estaba drogado o tenía síntomas de alguna extraña enfermedad. Fue lo estúpido que se sentía, lo que impidió que lograra abrir la boca siquiera. En su lugar, encogió lo hombros, y el mismo movimiento amenazó con terminar con su energía; toda la que le quedaba, la poquita que no había empleado para tardar todo este tiempo en desmoronarse, en buscar que aquel muñón inservible en que se convirtió su corazón, continuara funcionando lo suficientemente bien para mantenerlo con vida.

Sin atreverse a contestar nada, se puso de pie y salió del baño, tambaleándose un poco.

Lanzó un resoplido exhausto mientras empezaba a caminar en silencio, con la absurda esperanza de escuchar la voz y los pasos de Haru acercándose a él, pero no hubo nada. Solamente silencio. Solamente rechazo.

Y él ya lo había sabido desde el principio.

Así que en el presente, se limitó a correr hacia el agua. Nadó, nadó hasta que sus piernas y brazos estuvieron a punto de acalambrarse y dejarlo hundirse en medio de aquel vasto y oscuro sitio. Al fin, cuando muchas horas después decidió salir de ahí, en la playa quedaban tan solo unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano, recorriendo la orilla mientras hablaban de váyase a saber qué cosas; más a lo lejos, todavía estaban unas cuantas familias recogiendo los juguetes de los niños que llevaban colgados en la espalda, dormidos.

Makoto se vio obligado a sonreír, acordándose de sus propios hermanos. Tal vez, se detuviera a comprarles un dulce o algo así para después de la cena. Sí, eso les haría sonreír…, y lo alegraría un poco a él.

Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

**Continuará… **

* * *

(x3) ¡Yai! Ahí está...(=-=) lo sé, un poco cutre (.3.), pero la escuela se ocupa de secarme el tiempo y el cerebro. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de hacerlo mejor en los siguientes capítulos, ya propiamente con interacciones entre los personajes. Eso claro, si ustedes encontraron esta cosa lo suficientemente digna para seguir intentándolo (xD); siempre son los lectores quienes deciden, eso nunca lo olviden..., no hay para ningún escritor(a) algo más importante que sus lectores y saber si su trabajo ha sido bien recibido.

Así que... (eweU), pues supongo que ya no tengo nada más para decir, así que me despido (nwn)/: Nos vemos (o3o)/

A quien corresponda: Mil gracias por leer y muchas más por adelantado si pueden dejar un comentario (:D); hasta pronto.


End file.
